Actually I Love You
by Elza ERezkiana
Summary: "Mianhe sunbae" / "Dasar tidak berguna" / "Nado..." / HaeHyuk / Yaoi / OS


**Title**

 **ACTUALLY I LOVE YOU**

 **Cast**

 **Donghae X Eunhyuk (HaeHyuk)**

 **Rated**

 **T**

 **A/N**

 **Ini fanfic yang pertama kali aku tulis, pas jaman-jamannya masih duduk di bangku kelas X, jadi gaya tulisannya masih amburadul agak lebay. Jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannya hihihi.**

Happy Reading ^^

 **HYUKJAE POV**

Bagaimana jika seseorang yang sangat kamu cintai justru malah sangat membencimu dan menjadikanmu sebagai budaknya atau kata yang lebih halus adalah **Pesuruhnya**. Sangat menyedihkan bukan? Yah itu yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang ini. Lee Donghae namanya, namja tampan anak pemilik sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu saat ini. Donghae, dia namja yang sangat dingin dan suka melakukan hal-hal seenaknya. Aku mencintainya saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan nya. Love at the first sight! Yeah itu yang aku rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sunbaeku itu.

Dan aku Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang pesuruh dari seorang Lee Donghae. Menjadi pesuruh dari seorang yang aku cintai rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Masalahnya sepele, waktu itu aku membuat kesalahan dengan menumpahkan jus kepadanya. Hey! Tentu saja itu tidak aku sengaja, mana ada siswa yang rela menyerahkan dirinya unyuk menjadi musuh dari seorang yang berjiwa sangat dingin itu. Donghae sangat marah saat itu, perlu diingat aku menumpahkan jus strawberryku tepat dikemeja mahalnya. Entahlah berapa harga kemeja Donghae, yang pasti harga pakaian yang melekat ditubuh atletis namja brunette itu pasti menggunakan mata uang dollar.

Karena kejadian itu aku menjadi pesuruhnya untuk menebus kesalahanku, kalau saja aku bisa mengganti kemejanya yang terkena jus aku mungkin tidak akan menjadi budaknya, tapi mana bisa aku mengganti kemejanya yang harga selangit itu. Hey Donghae itu anak seorang konglomerat, seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya pasti bermerk. Menolak untuk menjadi pesuruhnya? Itu sama saja artinya aku harus rela meninggalkan sekolah yang sangat aku idam-idamkan ini. Aku hanya anak beasiswa di sekolah elite ini. Semua itu berkat kemampuan otakku yang diatas rata-rata. Aku sangat beruntung karena mendapat beasiswa, mungkin jika aku tidak mendapat beasiswa aku tidak mungkin bisa sekolah. Untuk meghidupi diriku saja aku harus bekerja part time.

Bertanya dimana orang tuaku? Mereka sudah tenang di atas sana. Aku yatim piatu sejak aku berumur 7tahun. Dulu, sampai aku kelas 3 Junior High school aku menumpang hidup dengan Kakekku di daerah Incheon. Setelah lulus Junior High School aku memilih untuk hidup mandiri di Ibu Kota Korea Selatan ini. Lagipula mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan beasiswa dari sekolah terbaik di Seoul ini. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang dengan sengaja menolaknya.

Pagi ini aku memulai sarapanku hanya dengan sekotak susu Strawberry. Aku harus irit tentu saja, yah mengingat uang simpananku sudah mulai menipis. Hey! Hari gajianku masih satu minggu lagi. Aku bisa saja minta gaji dimuka dulu pada pemilik tempatku bekerja, bosku yang notabene lebih muda dariku itu sangat baik terhadapku tapi aku tidak boleh memanfaatkan hal itu, aku juga harus tahu diri, sudah syukur ada yang memberikanku pekerjaan. Namanya Kim Kibum, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti Dongsaengku sendiri, dia juga menjadi tempatku berkeluh kesah. Aku sering bercerita tentang hal-hal yang sedang aku alami kepadanya, dia sudah tahu bagaimana tentang kehidupanku. Bos mudaku itu bahkan pernah memaksaku untuk tinggal bersama dengannya dan yah dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan dia aku tentu saja menolaknya.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangku ke kelas XI-2, kelasku tentu saja. Selama berjalan di koridor sekolah beberapa pasang mata memandangku dengan tatapan sinis. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak aku menginjakkan kaki disekolah yang Elite ini. Yah~ hal itu terjadi karena aku adalah anak beasiswa. Hey! Disekolah ini selain murid-muridnya berotak encer, mereka juga berasal dari kalangan kelas atas. Aku hanya bisa menerima perlakuan mereka dengan lapang dada. Melawan mereka sama saja aku harus rela menjadi bahan bullyan murid satu sekolah ini.

"Ya! Anak beasiswa!"

Belum sampai aku menginjakan kaki dikelasku, seseorang memanggilku. Aku segera membalikan tubuhku. Tepat di belakangku berdiri seseorang yang sudah satu minggu menyandang gelar sebagai manjikanku, Lee Donghae berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya dan juga jangan lupa wajah dinginnya yang entah sampai kapan akan terus menempel pada wajah putih mulus itu.

Tatapan dingin dari kedua iris hazelnya mengarah kepadaku. Aku merasa kedua pipiku memerah sekarang. Lee Donghae, seberapapun dia memperlakukan diriku dengan seenaknya aku akan tetap mencintainya. Dia sungguh sangat tampan! Surai hitam yang berkat bantuan gel diberdirikan ke atas, menampilkan keningnya yang mempesona. Jangan lupa dengan kedua irisnya, aku yakin jika tatapan dingin itu lenyap dari kedua obsidian itu pasti akan sangat menarik dan menenangkan. Jika kita semakin kebawah menelurusi wajah stoick milik Donghae, maka kita akan menemui bibir tipis berwarna pink yang menurutku sangat sexy. Tapi sangat disayangkan bibir itu selalu saja melantunkan kata-kata dingin dan juga meremehkan. Aku tidak pernah melihat bibir itu mengukir senyum. Selalu saja seringaian saja yang selalu terpatri di bibir menawan itu, sungguh sangat di sayangkan bukan?

" Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu! Cih menjijikan!" apa yang aku bilang kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat dingin bukan? Segera saja aku menundukan kepalaku. Ugh! Aku ini sangat bodoh. Tuanku ada dihadapanku sekarang tapi aku alah memandanginya layaknya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Memandangi namja dingin ini dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Mianhae sunbae~" cicitku masih dengan menundukan kepala. Aku tak sanggup untuk memandangnya. Donghae itu bagaikan mentari yang menyilaukan bumi ini. Yah~ Mentari tapi sangat dingin.

" Pagi ini aku belum sarapan. Belikan aku sandwich di kantin. 10 menit kau harus sudah mengantarkan sandwich itu ke kelasku!" perintah Donghae masih dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arahku. Huh! Pagi-pagi sudah dapat perintah kan menyebalkan. Dantadi apa dia bilang? 10 menit?

"Mwo?! 10 menit?" segera saja aku menatpanya dengan penuh tanya dan kaget.

"Waktunya aku hitung dari sekarang!"

"Ne?!"

"Kau sudah melewatkan 15 detik mu!" ucap Donghae santai.

Aish! Seenaknya saja! Aku mendengus kesal, segera saja aku berlari menuju kantin yang ada di ujung koridor ini, aku harus cepat, waktu sepuluh menit itu sangat singkat yah~ mengingat aku juga harus mengantarkan sandwich itu ke kelas Donghae dilantai 3. Dan juga, jam-jam segini kantin penuh dengan murid yang ingin sarapan. Oh Tuhan~ jika aku telat pasti aku akan mendapat hukuman.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hyukjae sudah sampai didepan kelas Donghae. Di tangannya kini terdapat bungkusan berisi sandwich pesanan Donghae. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal akibat berlari dari kelasnya menuju ke kantin yang berada di ujung kelasnya, dan jangan lupakan namja manis itu harus naik ke lantai tiga dimana kelas Donghae berada. Namja manis bersurai redbrown itu melirik jam tangan satu-satunnya yang dia punya, jam tangan pemberian dari sahabat di Incheon dulu. Helaan napas berat kembali Hyukjae keluarkan. Dia telat, waktu 10menit tentu saja tidak cukup, Hyukjae harus siap menerima hukuman dari seorang Lee Donghae dan juga jangan lupakan mungkin tambahan hukuman dari Seongsaenim karen dia telat masuk kelas.

Namja kelahiran 4 April itu membuka pintu kelas Donghae. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada dikelas itu memandang ke arah Hyukjae dengan tatapan bertanya dan juga sinis. Heran kenapa namja beasiswa itu berani-beraninya masuk ke kelas tingkat 12 tersebut. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang menjadi arah pandangan sinis hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menapat para sunbaenya itu. Dia segera melangkah ke tempat duduk Donghae yang ada di dekat jendela barisan paling belakang.

"Sunbae, ini sandwichmu" ujar Hyukjae sambil tangannya terulur untuk menyerahkan sandwich. Sedangkan Donghae, dia masih menatap kearah jendela dengan tatapan yang masih dingin, tidak menghiraukan dengan kedatangan budak barunya itu.

"Kau telat!" ujar Donghae dingin.

" Mianhae sunbae~" lirih Hyukjae. Namja manis itu sudah siap menerima hukuman yng akan diberikan oleh sunbaenya yang tampan itu.

"Dasar tidak beguna!" Hyukjae semakin menundukan kepalanya. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk sejumlah jarum mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Sunbaenyaitu. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dia mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga agar cairan bening tersebut tidak turun ke kedua pipi porselinnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Hyukjae itu orang yang sangat perasa, dia tidak bisa jika dibentak bentak sedikitpun, salahkan kakeknya yang dulu sangat memanjakkan namja penyuka buah strawberry itu. Jika ada yang membentaknya atau mengatakan kata-kata yang menusuk hatinya air mata pasti langsung menggenang dimata doenya.

Terkadang Hyukjae berharap satu hari saja Donghae tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitinya. Menyebut Hyukjae namja tidak berguna atau memanggilnya dengan anak beasiswa itu masih mending. Terkadang namja tampan bersurai brunette itu malah dengan teganya memanggil Hyukjae dengan sebutan 'Bitch'. Kalau sudah seperti itu Hyukjae hanya bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak meneteskan air matanya.

'Ya! Lee Hyukjae bermimpi saja, jika seorang Lee Donghae akan berubah baik kepadamu' batin Hyukjae miris.

"Mianhae~" Sekali lagi Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerluarkan kata maaf pada Donghae. Suaranya sudah sangat terdengar begitu bergetar, jangan lupakan fakta kalau Hyukjae ini adalah namja yang mempunyai sifat mudah menangis.

Donghae yahg menyadari jika suara Hyukjae sudah bergetar hanya memutar bola matanya malas seakan tidak peduli pada namja manis dihadapannya itu. "Pergilah!" Usir namja kelahiran 15 Oktober itu pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera beranjak dari hadapan Donghae. Sedikit bernapas lega karena Donghae tidak memberi hukuman padanya untuk saat ini, ingat! Untuk saat ini! Bisa saja Donghae akan memberinya nanti. Namja pecinta susu strawberry itu harus segera menuju kelasnya, yah mengingat bel masuk kurang dari 5menit akan segera berbunyi kalau saja pingsan dikoridor bisa ia lakukan, ia akan melaksanakannya dengan senag hati, tapi siapa yang akan menolongnya nanti? Hyukjae masih sangat mengingat dengan kesadaran penuh kalau disekolah ini dia hanya punya satu teman. Huh! Rasanya kaki Hyukjae akan segera patah.

"Oh Tuhan~~ ini bahkan masih pagi, tapi kenapa aku sudah menderita seperti ini" Keluh Hyukjae dalam hati.

 **DONGHAE POV**

Dasar namja tidak berguna, tidak tahukah dia kalau aku sudah sangat kelaparan. Kalau saja aku tidak mempunyai rasa belas kasih mungkin namja beasiswa itu sudah tidak bisa menampakkan dirinya lagi disekolah elite ini. Hey! Aku ini adalah anak pemilik sekolah yang mendapat predikat sekolah terbaik sekota Seoul, ya benar Appaku –Lee Hankyung- adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi jika ada siswa-siswi disini yang mencari masalah denganku, aku dengan mudah bisa mengeluarkan siapa saja sesuai keinginanku.

Namja itu, namja yang berstatus sebagai pesuruhku entah mengapa membuat aku sedikit berubah. Biasanya jika ada salah satu siswa-siswi yang mencari atau membuat masalah sekecil apapun denganku aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan mereka pada saat itu juga. Tapi mengapa dengan Lee Hyukjae –nama namja yang menjadi pesuruhku- aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Saat aku melihat kedua obsidiannya aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku juga menyukai senyum gusinya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Menyukai atau jatuh cinta padanya? Aku dengan tegas berkata TIDAK! Hey mana mungkin seorang Lee Donghae yang tampan ini mencintai anak beasiswa seperti dia. Cih! Bermimpi saja.

"Ya! Ikan amis! Melamun saja" aku hanya melirik kesal seorang iblis yang memanggilku. Hey aku ini tampan kenapa harus dipanggil ikan amis, ok aku ini memang suka dengan hewan air yang bernama ikan, tapi aku ini sama sekali tidak amis. Dasar setan iblis menyebalkan.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan nama saja? Dasar iblis Cho!" ucapku ketus, sedangkan iblis itu –Cho Kyuhyun- hanya memandangku dengan tatapan sama kesalnya dan tidak peduli. Dia, Cho Kyuhyun adalah sepupuku yang duduk ditingkat XI, satu tahun dibawahku dan untuk informasi dia ini termasuk siswa yang paling pintar disekoah ini. Iblis Cho itu harusnya masih duduk ditingkat tapi berkat otaknya yang terlewat pintar dia bisa loncat ke tingkat XI, siswa akselerasi.

"Ya! Aku bukan iblis, ikan amis!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu kesini" tanyaku to the point, sangat malas jika harus berlama-lama dengan iblis yang hobby memelihara jerawat diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah~~ nanti malam aku mengajakmu ke club biasa" jawab Kyuhyun. Hey! Tumben sekali maniak game ini mengajakku ke klub, seingatku dia ini iblis yang terkenal dengan kepelitannya, dia hanya mau pergi jika ada yang mau membayarinya.

"Kau mau mentraktirku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun memamerkan smirk andalannya. "Iya, nanti malam akan ku traktir, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa minum sepuasnya"

"Tumben sekali" ucapku mencibir dirinya yang sukses mendapat bonus pukulan dikepala dari iblis Cho. Shitt! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar.

Aku mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun "Ya! Iblis!" teriakku tepat didepan mukanya.

"Datanglah jam 8 malam, kau boleh mengajak temanmu. Ah iya ini acara karena aku sudah resmi jadian dengan Sungminnie Hyung" Ah jadi ini alasan iblis itu mengajakku secara Cuma-Cuma? Mungkin ini bisa dikatak syukuran bagi Kyuhyun. Iblis itu sudah mengejar Sungmin sejak Kyuhyun masuk disekolah ini. Sungmin adalah namja tercantik disekolah ini yang juga adalah teman dekatku, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagao Hyungku sendiri. Dasar iblis tidak tahu malu, padahal Sungmin Hyung itu lebih tua darinya.

"Aku akan datang, pergilah dari hadapanku" ujarku malass. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Bel pulang sekolah berdering dari 10menit yang lalu, SJ High School kini mulai sepi, murid-murid sekolah tersebut dengan hati berbunga meninggalkan sekolah berpreddikat terbaik se-Korea Selatan itu. Tentu saja jam pelajaran yang sampai pukul lima sore membuat murid sekolah itu seperti terkurung dalam penjara bernama sekolah.

Sementara murid lain sudah membubarkan diri, namja manis kita harus menunda keinginannya untuk segera pulang. Hari ini dia mendapat jatah piket, Hyukjae tidak suka jika piket pagi hari yah mengingat rumahnya cukup jauh, dia juga harus menggunakan bus yang terkadang telat dari jadwal.

Hyukjae piket sendiri hari ini, bukan hanya hari ini saja, setiap hyukjae mendapat jatah piket pasti namja manis itu menyelesaikannya sendiri, hey kalian jangan melupakan fakta kalau tidak ada murid disekolah ini yang mau berteman dengan Hyukjae. Namja bersurai redbrown itu harus menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri, dari mulai mengangkat meja, menyapu lantai dan juga menghapus papan tulis tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Semua itu sungguh sangat melelahkan bagi Hyukjae ditambah lagi setiap pulang sekolah dia harus berkerja part time, Ughhh! Rasanya tubuh Hyukjae benar-benar akan remuk detik ini juga.

Namja kelahiran 4 April itu kini sudah selesai dengan piketnya. Dia ingin segera sampai di cafe tempatnya berkerja part time, setidaknya di cafe milik sahabatnya itu dia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh kurusnya barang sebentar saja. Sebenarnya namja manis itu berniat untuk membolos kerja hari ini, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Tetapi mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan Hyukjae segera mengurungkan niatnya, cafe pasti akan ramai dan akan keteteran jika dia membolos berangkat, yah mengingat sahabatnya Kibum hanya memperkerjakan 3orang pegawai, Dia, Key -sepupu Kibum- dan Kibum sendiri.

Suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai marmer koridor SJ High School memecah keheningan di sore hari menjelang malam itu. Hanya terlihat namja manis yang sedang melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor luas itu. Walaupun keadaan sudah sepi ditambah langit yang sudah mulai menghitam, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak takut. Dia justru merasa lebih nyaman, sebab dia bisa melangkah dengan santai dana kepala yang terangkat tanpa takut ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sesekali seulas senyuman manis dia ukir di bibir kissablenya. Manik matanya memandangi setiap sudut sekolah elite tempat dia menuntut ilmu. Hanya pada saat seperti ini Hyukjae bisa memandangi dengan puas sekolah tercintanya itu.

Baru beberapa langkah , tia-tiba ponselnya terasa bergetar. Hyukjae segera mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku celananya. Seketika alisnya menyerngit melihat id telephone yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dalam hatinya merasa agak takut, untuk apa namja yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu menelfonnya.

"yebeoseyo~?"

Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Hyukjae menjawab panggilan dari namja dingin yang merangkap menjadi tuannya, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Lee Donghae. Hey! Dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah yang berbelit jika tidak menjawab panggilan majikan sementaranya itu.

"Nanti malam temui aku di Club No.1 jam 8. Kau harus datang! Jika kau tidak datang maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada sekolah tercintamu itu"

Disinilah namja manis kita berada, di dalam Club yang Donghae maksud. Hyukjae tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di pojokan Club tersebut. Sedangkan Donghae? Dia tengah asyik menari di lantai dansa bersama dengan teman-temannya dan juga tak lupa dengan beberapa perempuan yang dengan senang hati menemani namja-namja tampan itu.

Hyukjae terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan club tersebut, maklum saja ini adalah pertama kalinya dia masuk kedalam tempat seperti itu. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru club tersebut, sampai iris matanya menangkap gerombolan Donghae yang sedang menuju arahnya. Seketika ia menundukan kepalanya, ia takut tentu saja. Teman-teman Donghae juga termasuk yang golongan yang suka membullynya. Jujur saja Hyukjae masih diliputi kebingungan yang teramat, mengapa Donghae mengajakknya ketempat seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Woah! ini mengejutkan sekali, siapa yang membawa namja beasiswa kesini eoh?" Seru namja yang terlihat sangat sempurna –Siwon-, salah satu dari anggota kelompok Donghae.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ikan yang membawa namja manis itu kesini" Jawab Kyuhyun, sambil tangan kanannya merangkul seorang namja kelinci –Sungmin-

"Ini akan menyenangkan!" ujar Siwon antusias, sepertinya namja berpostur sempurna itu sedikit terpesona dengan Hyukjae.

"Kau boleh mengencaninya Siwon Hyung~ yang aku tahu dia itu tidak memiliki namjachingu, benar kan Donghae Hyung?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, seringai terpasang diwajah evilnya. Namja ikal itu dengan sengaja berkata seperti itu untuk menggoda Donghae. Dia mencoba memanas-manasi seorang Lee Donghae, karena menurutnya Donghae menyuruh namja manis itu sebagai pesuruhnya bukan tanpa sebab, Kyuhyun tahu kalau sebenarnya Donghae memilliki perasaan terhadap Hyukjae. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun hampir menghabiskan waktu hidupnya bersama dengan Donghae, mereka bersahabat sejak di Taman Kanak-kanak. Satu fakta yang harus diketahui dari seorang Lee Donghae, namja dingin itu tidak akan merasa betah berlama-lama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, terkecuali dia memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang tersebut.

Donghae memandang jengah kearah Kyuhyun, omong kosong apa yang sedang namja 3 Februari itu bicarakan."Kau menginginkan dia Siwon-ah? Silahkan saja kau bisa memakainya kapan saja, aku sama sekali tidak peduli" Ucap Donghae seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan namja manis yang kini duduk didepannya sudah akan mengeluarkan air matanya. 'Dasar bodoh' decak Kyuhyun dalam hati melihat apa yang dilakukan Donghae, sebenarnya namja yang terkenal evil itu juga kasihan juga melihat Hyukjae, dia tau kalau namja manis yang duduk disebelah kekasihnya itu sangat mencintai Donghae, dari sorot mata si manis itu juga kyuhyun sudah bisa menebaknya.

Sakit, hati Hyukjae sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum-jarum tajam. Beginikah akhirnya, namja yang disukai ah bukan bahkan Hyukjae sangat mencintai Donghae dengan teganya berkata seperti itu. 'memakainya' Hyukjae tak habis pikir kenapa dengan teganya Donghae berkata seperti itu, selama ini Donghae menganggapnya apa? Apa Donghae selama ini berpikir kalau dia itu 'Oh Tuhan aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu' monolog Hyukjae dalam hatinya. Tidak, tidak bukan namja seperti itu, dia namja baik-baik. 'Tuhan kenapa harus merasakan kesakitan seperti ini, kenapa dia begitu jahat. Apa aku harus menyerah saja, aku sungguh tidak kuat lagi' batin Hyukjae, tanpa disadarinya air mata yang sedari dari menggenang dipelupuk matanya akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

Sreettt

Semua pandangan mata kini tertuju pada namja manis kita, namja penyuka buah bernama strawberry yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh membuat pandangan mata di sekitarnya terfokus padanya akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan dirinya. Kini Hyukjae sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat pandangan ketiga namja tampan dan satu namja cantik memandanganya kaget. Tapi jika kita memperhatikan lebih jeli, kita akan mendapat pandangan khawatir dan merasa bersalah dari salah satu pemilik mata teduh dari keempat namja tadi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi dari sini" kalimat singkat Hyukjae membuat keterkejutan dari keempat namja disekelilingnya bertambah, apalagi ditambah dengan kini keempat namja itu melihat air mata sudah menets dipipi putih milik Hyukjae, sungguh siapapun yang melihat Hyukjae saat ini pasti akan berpikiran sama kalau namja manis itu terlihat sangat rapuh.

Kini Hyukjae sudah melangkah keluar dari klub itu, dia masih terisak bahkan kini terlihat isakannya semakin menjadi saja. Nyeri dihatinya entah kenapa kini terasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Hyukjae terus berjalan menyusuri suasana malam di kota yang selalu terlihat megah itu, langkah rapuhnya menelusuri trotoar dipiggir jalan, sesekali tubuh rampingnya bertabrakan dengan pejalan kaki lain karena Hyukjae berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan seluruh kesakitan yang dirasakannya saat ini, ini memang sudah malam tapi kota Seoul ini seperti tidak akan sepi dengan para penghuninya.

Sreeet

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti ketika dirasakannya ada yang menggapai lengan kanannya. Hal-hal yang negatif kini berputar diotaknya, Hyukjae takut siapa tau kini dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berbalik dan menghepaskan cengkraman ditangan kananya. Kedua onixnya melebar ketika tahu orang yang dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi" tanya orang itu dengan suara menuntutnya. Entah kenapa sekarang Hyukjae lebih berharap jika yang menghentikan langkahnya adalah orang jahat, dia segera berbalik badan dan siap melangkah tanpa memperdulikan orang yang bertanya tadi.

Sreettt

Lagi, pergelangan tangannya digengam oleh orang itu, "Mau kemana?! Aku bertanya padamu" dapat dirasakannya kini genggaman dipergelangan tangannya semakin kuat, seakan memberi isyarat agar Hyukjae tidak mencoba untuk pergi lagi.

"Lepas!" Hyukjae menarik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari genggaman Donghae, ya benar, seseorang itu adalah Donghae namja yang sudah membuat nyeri dihati Hyukjae.

Bukannya melepaskan genggamannya, namja brunette itu malah kini menarik Hyukjae kepelukannya, mendekap raga rapuh yang sudah disakitinya. "Dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatan yang selama ini aku lakukan kepadamu. Satu yang perlu kau ketahui, aku melakukan itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu, aku ingin selalu melihat dirimu. Ini sungguhan, aku tidak berbohong, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencitaimu Lee Hyukjae" Ujar Donghae tegas tanpa ada keraguan disetiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

Pengakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba tak ayal membuat Hyukjae terkejut, bagaimana bisa? bagaimana bisa namja yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa menyatakan cinta padanya. "Hiks... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil masih terisak.

Isakan Hyukjae membuat Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja manis yang selalu disakitinya itu. Sejak diclub tadi sebenarnya Donghae sudah menyadari kalau ucapannya sangat menyakiti Hyukjae, tapi entah kenapa mulut brengseknya tidak dapat berhenti untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakiti namja manis dipelukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi berpelukan, Donghae sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, jarak mereka berdua masih sangat dekat, bahkan kedua dahi mereka saling menempel. Kedua telapak tangan Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae, membuat keduanya kini saling menatap menyelami onix didepannya.

"Aku mencitaimu Lee Hyukjae".

Kata yang keluar dari mulut Donghae membuat arimata Hyukjae menetes kembali, apakah ini akhir dari segala kesakitan yang ia rasakan selama ini? Apakah mulai sekarang ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan? Benarkah?

"Nado..."

Satu ata yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae membuat Donghae langsung mengecup bibir indah didepannya, hanya mengecupnya dengan lembut, Donghae ingin agar Hyukjae merasakan ketulusannya dan kecupan itupun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik

"Aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesakitan yang kau rasakan selama ini, aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, tidak akan aku biarkan airmata keluar dari mata indahmu, Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae, sangat mencintaimu"

END

 **REVIEW**


End file.
